After the Kiss
by Shy Susanna Malfoy
Summary: What happened after the final kiss? The future rulers of Kyrria are back,with a family on the way,and a war about to begin? Do the newlyweds know that there's a traitor in their home?,Will the battes result in the death of a king? Is it Char? Read&Review!
1. Chapter One

**Author's notes:** This is another story about Ella's Life after the curse. I'm very new to writing so give it a chance!!

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

After what seemed like centuries, we came apart. I then realized that there were around forty stunned faces in the room, looking at us. But I didn't care, and neither did Char. I had covered half his face with soot! He probably didn't realize it. He just remained holding me close. " Go get your things," he whispered in my ear. An order. I was happy to obey, even though I was no longer under the spell. That night, I left the manor. I promised myself to never go back unless my life depended on it. We ventured back to the castle on horseback. All of Char's guests had left. I guess after seeing him rushing out to find me, they presumed that he wanted me for his wife." Your room is right by mine," he told me happily, " my mother and father stayed in these chambers until my father became king." After putting down my things, I turned to the door where he bid me goodnight. Then with a kiss, he left to see his parents.

-:-

Within the next few days, Char and I began to plan the wedding. And of course he showed me the infamous stair rails, where we spent sliding down them every afternoon. Mandy arrived later than expected. I wasn't suprised to hear that Mu- Dame Olga, had held her up. "She was trying to convice me to stay and cook for her, even offered a raise." she said dryly as we were walking up to her room, right over the kitchens. Her hair was frizzer than ususal and her dark brown freckles along her cheekbone, seemed to pop out everything she mentioned my stepmother. The wedding was three days away, and I was as nervous as ever. " Mandy, what if something happens before the wedding?" She noticed the panic in my voice. Mandy put down her luggage and turned to me. " Don't ypu fret lady, there are guards to protect you, and your both in love," she hugged me tighter, " don't forget , I'm here too!" How could I forget Mandy? She was there for me during my service to my stepfamily. And she was there for me when mother died. She'll always be there for me no matter what happens. Just then, Ingrid, my lady-in-waiting, walked in. " Princess, his highness would like to go 'riding in the courtyard."

-:-

Char was waiting with his brothers and sister, along with there horses and a horse for me. " Ella I would like you to meet my siblings, Nicholas, Edmound, Thomas, Chrisopher, and my sister Cecila. Nicholas was sixteen, only a year older than me. Edmound and Thomas are twelve, and Chrisopher is five. Cecila is my age, it was going to be great to have a sister-in-law. " Its a pleasure to meet you Lady Ella." Nicholas, the brave one, said bowing. Then taking my hand, and kissing it. This is how royality greeted another? I looked a Char, who looked a little grim, but smiling never the less. Nicholas didn't look like his parents. His hair was a white blonde, and his eyes were a very dark blue. " The pleasure is mine, but please no honorifics." I curtised to them. The rest of the boys were very shy. Young Chrisopher stared at his shoes the whole time, while Edmound and Thomas kept whisphering in eachothers ear. Cecila then curtised to me, " It'll be great to have a sister." I smiled. _It'll be great to have a sister who cares more about family, than riches._

On horseback, we ventured out to an opened meadow. Cecila and Chrisopher rode together, for Chrisopher was still too young to be riding alone. After we tied up the horses, I went over to Chrisopher to get up to warm up to me. Everyone excpet Nicholas played ring-around-the-rosie with Chrisopher, all Nicholas did was sit and fling grass at the horses. About an hour later, Char and I hung back while the everyone else ventured back to the castle. " I'm glad your getting along with everyone, and the way you treated Chrisopher, like a brother was wonderful!" I'm glad he was happy. We kissed once again. " You'll be a wonderful mother one day." he whispered to me. On our way back, we passed a family of ten. The children looked hungery. So we gave them my horse to sell for food. I vowed to return tomorrow with bread. Char and I rode back on one horse, but we didn't mind. We arrived back at the castle just before dinner started.

* * *

**End Notes: **I hope you all enjoyed the story so far!! More to come tomorrow! 


	2. Chapter Two

**Author's note: **I had already written chapter 2, but I missed spelled a word and by accident deleted it! So here we go again.

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

Char and I arrived back at the castle just in time for dinner. But dinner wasn't exactly going to be pleasant, the groom informed us that Dame Olga, Hattie, and Olive, had invited themselves over to announce some "Big News". "Its probably just a lift in their fortune, or something about their land." I convinced Char while we walked to the dinning hall. "Oh! Ella darling, and Prince Charmont, so great to see you both!" Char flinched at the sound of his full name, and the sound of the speaker's voice. It was Hattie. She came rushing out of her seat by Nicholas to curtsy. Olive wasn't to far behind. "You sit by me Ella" she grabbed my elbow, and began to led me to the empty chair beside her. That seat was also by Nicholas, was donned a devilous smrik. Just then, four KJs fell from Olive's waistband. He paid her to make me sit by him! Char must have saw the scared look in my eyes, he quickly took my hand and led me to the seat next to his.

The smrik vanished instantly from Nicholas's face. There was something about Nicholas that I did not trust. Char didn't trust him either. "We have beyond wonderful news we have for you King J.," King Jerrold flinched at the abbveration."Hattie dear, will you tell them?" Hattie looked like she was about to explode! "Mum us having a baby, and I'm getting married!" I almost choked on my wine. Marriage? A baby? Char took my hand under the table, and squeezed in. He must have seen my shock. I looked at him, he looked very grim, but he smiled meekly at me. "I'm marrying Sir Fredrick! Then after the wedding I'll be moving in!" she squealed like a pig. Sir Fredrick was Char's best guard, his and Hattie's chamber was only two doors down from mine and Char's after we are married. I'll also have a half-sibling! How could father do this to me? After mother's death too! I knew they oved each other because of the spell, but he would still know that a baby was too much to handle! Hopefully, the baby will be nothing like Dame Olga or her daughters. For the rest of dinner, Char and I sat in silence.

-:-

After Dame Olga, Hattie, and Olive left, I ventured up to the old oak tree. As I climbed up, all emotions that gathered during dinner took over me. I started to cry. Why did this have to happen now? And why not to another girl far away? I heard footsteps below, but I ignored them. Then I heard a voice, "You know, when I first met you, you were crying in a willow tree. Now I see you tonight crying in the oak." It was Char. "Whats wrong heart?" he climbed up the tree and gathered me in his arms. I rest my head on his chest, and began to cry once more. "I cannot believe my father, doing this to me now. First the baby, now Hattie is moving in. Why does everything have to go so miserably wrong before our wedding?" He held me closer to him, "Everything is going fine, yes there are a few minor set backs, but lets just forget about them, and think about the days ahead of us." His voice was so comforting. He held me close to him, and wipe my tears. Then we casually kissed. "Can you promise me something?" he asked softly in my ear. "Anything." I whispered back. He then he looked straight into my eyes. "When your upset of have a problem, promise you'll come and talk to me about it." That was a good promise, but a hard one to keep. "I do. But promise me this, where ever you go, I go too. When I'm sick, pregnant, dying, or old, I'm coming with you." He smiled, "I promise." we kissed again. I wish we could stay like this forever. I then knew, Char was going to be a great husband, father, and king one day. And nothing is stronger than our love.

* * *

**End Notes: **Check back tommorrow for more! 


	3. Chapter Three

I awoke in my bed, as the clock chimed nine a.m. But I didn't remember coming up to bed last night, my last vision was me with Char up in the old oak tree. I must have fallen asleep while with him, then he probably carried me up here. I knew this because I was still in my gown from last night. I quickly dressed and went downstairs. I wasn't surprised to see him and Cecila already there, so from the top of the stairwell, I came sliding down to greet them. Char caught me, and then we kissed just like we did last night. He put me down and held me close. "Thank you for last night," I said softly in his ear, "and I'm sorry for falling asleep." He laughed, "Its ok, you were completely exhausted. It wasn't hard either, you're fairly light." Then we turned to Cecila whose jaw dropped the moment I slid down the railing. "You to really are in love." she sighed, and walked away. I wonder what is wrong with her? "Char, is she ok?" I looked to him. "I don't think so, mother and father want her to get married. But she has found anyone yet."

We walked into the breakfast Hall where Cecila and Nicholas were arguing. "Will you just shut up! It's our job to help other people, when will you realize that?" Cecila was screaming at her brother. "Well, I personally think that we shouldn't waste our time listening to stupid peasants grovel at our feet!" He screamed back at her, he went to grab her but he stopped when he saw Char and I. He looked straight at me. My body grew stiff. Those piercing blue eyes felt like they were looking straight though me. "Already arguing today I see." Char greeted his brother with a cold glare. Mandy made rich blueberry muffins for breakfast. All four of us decided to go into town. I wanted to get bread for the family we met yesterday; I couldn't believe how many children they had! So we took some muffins with us then we headed to town.

-:-

"Ten KJs for two loafs of bread! Do you know who you're talking to?" Nicholas was arguing with the baker's wife. "I don't care who you are, it ten KJ or nuthin'!" she barked back, she had a very strong Puvian accent. We were only there to buy bread for the family and maybe get my dress today, but we wouldn't have time at this rate. "Nicholas, stop arguing! Here you go madam, sorry about my brother's behavior." He gave her twenty KJs. We left with two loafs to go see the family from yesterday. They were still there in the old barn, the children were playing tag. The mother was tending to a small baby, and the father was digging to find clean ground water.

"Good morning everyone, we brought bread!" I walked up to the children, who took 5 slices of bread each. Then the mother walked up, "Lady, your an angel! Thank you all so much!" She took a slice for herself and her husband, Char and Cecila went to go play tag with the children, Nicholas just sulked while I talked to the parents. We talked about the weather, the bread, and the futures of the children. "We sold the horse yesterday, for a thousand KJs. We got the children new clothes and Baby Serena a new blanket." The father took a small bundle out of the mother's hands, and placed her into my arms. Serena was the smallest baby I ever laid eyes on, she looked only a month old. " We are going to send the other children to an orphanage, but we were hoping you could take Serena back with you." The mother began to sob on her husbands shoulder. Why couldn't we take her with us? She would be safe with Char and I, she couldn't be first in line though. Char must have heard us, because he then came rushing over to me. "What do you want to do, love?" he asked me. "We can take her with us, she'll be our daughter." I told the parents. The mother as well as the other children came to hug us. There sister would be safe, and they would be safe too. "Thank you Lady, my husband and I are close to death, that's why you should take her." The father hugged me and Char.

We bid our goodbyes and left to go back to the center of town. Instead of buying my wedding dress, we bought blankets and toys for Serena. Char and I renamed her though. Her middle name would be Serena, but her first name is now Caria, Named after Cecila and Queen Daria. "Why did you take in that peasant brat! She'll be nothing but trouble, what will mother say when she finds out!" Nicholas hated that we took a peasant and turned her into a princess. "Mother will be happy, and she is only a baby. She'll never rule Kyrria, but she is a princess. And you need to accept that!" Char was furious with his younger brother. When we got back to the castle, Char and I headed straight for Mandy.

"A baby! Ella dear, first a homeless dog when you were little, now this. Oh well, you both agreed to raise her?" Mandy questioned us. She was talking about the time when mother and I found a litter of puppies out by the gardens. I kept one, and we sold the rest. But then father took my puppy, Jade, away and sold her to the meat factory. I'm still made at him about that.

We nodded.

"Ok then, I'll fix her up. Poor child looks like she was starving! Nothing a bottle with a hint of tonic won't cure, what's her name?"

"Her real name is Serena, but we changed it to Caria. After Queen Daria and Cecila, she won't rule, but she's a princess." I responded, speaking as clearly as I could.

"Oh, ok then. I expect you want to save the name Eleanor for your first biological daughter."

"That's correct." This time Char replied, putting his arm around my waist. This was the start of a great family, and a great life for the both of us. Caria didn't really look like us. She had curly red hair, and pale skin. But her eyes were green like mine, and she giggled every time Char and I slid down the stair rail. Char and I spent the whole next day with Caria. Cecila came by during lunch to play with her. "I had to stop by and see how you all are!" She began to play with her niece, "A family of three in a day. My goodness things change faster than a horse running from hungry wildcats." I always loved her sayings. "Cecila we have some big news for you, and I hope that you will agree." Char took a deep breath, "Will you be her godmother, we need one for my side of the family. Mandy is also her godmother." Her face burst into a grin, "Yes of course, I'll be here godmother. This is wonderful!" She handed Caria off to Char and hugged me. Then Char handed Caria off to me, and he hugged his sister. "How did mother take the news?" she took back Caria and began to tickle her tiny feet. "Like I thought, she was thrilled. So was father. I bet Nicholas is still made at me." He didn't look sullen, he was happy to have a daughter and a wife tomorrow.

Caria was a very playful baby girl. She stayed in my room, in a small cradle that was once Cecila's. She never cried at night, but she cried was she was tired, hungry, or wet. That reminded me of what I always wrote to Char when he asked if I was still to young to marry. The wedding was tomorrow, and I was excited and nervous. "Everything will be ok sweet," Mandy comforted me in my room that night, "Everything will go smoothly and you'll be a married woman." I tear rolled down my cheek, as well as hers. We only cried a little, but they were cries of happiness and joy. I grew up faster than a rabbit being chased by wolfves at least that is what Cecila would say. I went to sleep dreaming of a perfect wedding.


	4. Chapter Four

**Author's notes: Hey ya'll, thanks sillybones for reviewing and adding this story to your favorites. This is my first story and I hope you guys like it! Read & Review please!!!**

**

* * *

**

It was the day of the wedding. Caria woke me up as the clock chimmed five in the morning. This was a hungry cry, I found that out after Char and I spent the entire day with only her yesterday. She had a hungry cry, a joyful cry, a tired cry, and a hurt cry. Her mother informed of this mail, and that the rest of her children were sent to the orphange. I put my dressrobe on, remembering her words, then I grabbed the bottle off the table and lifted her up for fedding. She did look very hungry, and tired. She would probably go back to sleep after this, which was a relief because I was in no shape to be ready for the day ahead of me. Mandy was going to take care of her today, while I get ready for my marriage to Char. Caria closed her eyes now, although she was still drinking the milk. Her red, curly hair was all over the place. Its not that its long, but it was longer than most infant's hair. Hopefully, Mandy will come a calling around seven. So I can get more sleep. But my desire was destoryed, as Mandy walked into the room, already fully dressed and ready to start the day.

"Good, you already awake," her voice sounded in relief. I was not easy to wake up. Yes I could wake up if I was ordered to when I was little. But now the curse in gone, everyone realized that I was a deep sleeper. "When your done, hand her to me, and get something on. Your bath is being prepared for you now." I placed Caria in her arms, trying not to wake her. I donned a simple pale white night-gown, I decided to where it under my wedding dress. It was mother's, Char wouldn't let me wear her wedding gown, but he didn't mind me wearing one of her ball gowns, for the wedding ball.

What bothered me the most was that I couldn't see him until the wedding. He, was still asleep, not having to get up at the crack of dawn just to dress. We walked by his room, and his door was opened. His figure was turned to the window, but I could tell he was also a deep sleeper. "He'll be awoken at seven Ella. Now come along, poor Ingrid has been drawing your bath since three this morning." Mandy's voice was suddenly stern. Poor Ingrid! I'll let her get alot of sleep before the wedding a noon. We walked in and Ingrid was sitting by the water. I dimissed her to go sleep, and she looked happy to hear that. Then Mandy and Caria left, after Mandy casted a spell on the water, so it wouldn't get dirty or cold. I got in and relaxed a bit. Mandy must have put an awakening spell on the water, because I was no longer tired. I use the mint scented oils and soaps, its my favorite and Char loves the smell of fresh mint. I know all this preparation for getting dressed and ready doesn't matter to him. He liked me even in that dirty maid uniform. With a soot covered face and all! I finished thirty minutes later, and Mandy walked in after I dried off and donned on my under-gown.

Next came my over under garments, the worst one of all, the corset. I told Anna, Mandy's kitchen maid, not to pull it too tight. But she had a firm tug and a strong grip, the moment she pulled I nearly died in shock of losing my breath for more than a moment. I looked in the mirror with just my corset and under-gown on. I was all bones, no body. The corset's look on me, reminded me of Manner's Mistress. She donned a corset everyday, once Areida and I saw her Lady in-waiting pulling the straps of her corset. Without the corset, she was one of the biggest women in Kyrria. She gasps for a breath everytime she speaks to her classes. "Beauty is Pain, My Ladies. Beauty is Pain." That was her favorite saying. After Anna left, Mandy loosened it. Finally I could breath again! I still looked very thin but, at least I could breath.

I ate breakfest in my dressing room. It was a nice banana bread, and a very nice scone. Cecila and Queen Daria came to vist around ten. "Don't be so nevrous, everything should go fine." Cecila reassured me, she was putting on her gown for the wedding on. She was like a sister to me, so was Areida who came calling around eleven to get her gown on, she was my Maid of Honor. "I can't believe you two already have a child!" She was shocked after I told her about Caria. "Well she isn't really ours, remember. Although we renamed her and I'm now her mother. We adopted her from a poor family, the parents were dying. And the children were straving. Caria and I will go vist the children in the orphnage in a couple weeks. The parents might be dead now." It was hard to talk about the family we met at the empty barn. Caria has it better now, I hope they won't be mad when they find out we changed her name.

-:-

It was time to start the wedding. I donned on my wedding gown made by the elves who had helped me once before. It was an off-shoulder dress with lace and pearl detail. My hair was in soft curls, cascading down my back. Father was suppoesed to be here, but he wasn't, no suprise. Areida's little sister, Amoretta, was our flower girl. All the bride's maids were wearing soft blue dresses. They were Aredia, Ingrid, Mandy, Cecila, Amora; Aredia's older sister, and Attina; Aredia's other sister. Char and his knights were already up at the alter. He was wearing cheast armor, with a wedding tunic underneath. His knights wore full suits of armor, which was traditional for weddings in the royal family. My stepfamily wasn't invited. They were free to celebrate in the streets with the rest of Kyrria. I didn't want to leave Caria out of the wedding, so Cecila held her goddaughter, who was sleeping.

After Amoretta was finished throwing petals down the isle, I slowly walked down, alone. Char was smiling, so was the king and queen. When I got to him, we took eachother's hands and stared into another's eyes. I drowned out all thought, while looking into those sky blue eyes that always gave me the chills. "Prince Charmount, do you take this woman to be your wife?" the preist, here to wed us stopped droning about the histoy of the royal family. "I do." Char contiuned to look into my eyes. "And do you Lady Eleanor take this man to be your husband?" he asked me this time. "I do." I contiuned to look into Char's eyes. The preist smiled, "Then I now pronounce you husband and wife. Your highness, you may kiss the bride." Char and I leaned into a light but deep kiss, that would bond us forever.

We walked to the back of the church holding hands. After we were out of view of everyone in the royal church, Char and I kiss more pastionatly. "Its about time I married you." he said before kissing me again. We walked up to our new room, where he carried me in and twirled me around before placing me one the bed.

"So, how did your morning go?" I had to ask, his was probably alot different than mine.

"Sir Stephan and Sir John, woke me up around seven. It must have been hard though, for I am a deep sleeper."

I smiled, "Me too! I was already awake when Mandy walked in. I was feeding little Caria."

All my things were already in the room, so I took off mt dress, and Char helped me take off my corset. I slipped on Mother's pale green sun-gown, with a white sash. Char took for his cheast armor so he was only wearing his tunic, pants, and shoes. The corset left deep red marks on my shoulderblade, Char kept staring at it.

"It's hard to breath with that corset on, it was pulled tighter before but Mandy lossened it." I explained, "The redness is just from it being tight on my skin."

"Ok, but I never want you to wear a corset again. Your weaker because of it." He began to rub my shoulder.

The feeling was relaxing. After the redness was off my shoulder, we kissed again. There was a knock on our door, Char opened it. "Your highnesses, the King and Queen would like you to join them for lunch in the gardens today." Gregory, the smallest manservant in the castle, informed us. The lunch bell was to chime any minute, so I quickly got my shoes on and walked to Char, who took my arm in his.

-:-

We were suprised to see that there were other guests here too. Mandy was here is Caria, Cecila is here, all of Char's brothers are here, and sadly, Hattie and Sir Fredrick are here. I took Caria from Mandy, who was smiling at us, ear to ear. Caria was awake and shaking a rattle that was once mine, my mother's, my grandmother's, and my great-grandmother's. We sat down and began to talk.

"So, Ella dear. How many children would you like to have?" Queen Daria questioned.

"Well, I haven't really thought about that your highness-" I began, but Queen Daria cut me off.

"You may call me Daria, now that we're family."

"Thank you, Daria. Well I haven't really thought about it, but I would like more than one. Since I was an only child." It was nice not needing to address my family, as "Sir" or "Your Highness".

Hattie began to protest, "But Ella! Your not an only child, you have me and Olive!"

"Your my step-family. Not my real family. And have you ever treated me like a sister. You have only used me, since I became your step-sister." I explained to Hattie. Whose family was shocked. Nicholas began to stare at me and Caria. Those cold blue eyes then focused on Caria. I tried to ignore his stares and answered Daria and Jerrold's questions.

* * *

**End notes: The next chapter is where it gets very interesting. Hope you liked this one. R&R please!!!**


	5. Chapter Five

Two hours later, Char and I prepared for the Wedding Ball. We would address Kyrria, and take our first dance and husband and wife. "You smell like mint again." he whispered with his lips to my ear, when we got to our room. I picked out mother's evergreen ball-gown. I wore it with mother's necklace and my glass slippers. I also wore them at the wedding. I didn't mind changing in front of Char, since we were married. He changed into an evergreen tunic and wore his chest armor again. He was very muscular! I didn't mean to look at him without his tunic on, I was just reaching for mother's necklace and my eyes accidentally looked over. He was wearing his pants though, the same one's he wore to the wedding. But I wasn't the only one guilty, I swear that he looked at my chest while I changed. I swept my hair into a graceful bun, and we went to announce the marriage to Kyrria.

-:-

After our celebration to the Kyrrians, the ball began with our first dance, The Waltz. "It's wonderful to be feeling this way, and to be married to someone truly wonderful." His compliments were overwhelming, but I smiled and responded "It's wonderful to be in your arms, and to know that I can't be ordered to hurt you in anyway." The next dance was the Fox-trot; it was good that my slippers cannot break because if they could break, they would in this dance. Cecila was dancing with Sir Jacob, Hattie, who was invited by Sir Fredrick, danced with her future husband, and... OLIVE WAS DANCING WITH NICHOLAS! My mind focused off my dance steps, and it went to them. Nicholas was staring into Olive's eyes, and her eyes into his. He pulled her closer to him! Then, I stepped on Char's foot! Thankfully, his face was not pained.

"Ella, are you ok?" his sky blue eyes looked into my green eyes. "Oh... um... I was j-just distracted, nothing major." I was trembling. His voice then took a serious tone, "Remember our promise..." I did remember it. It was a hard one to keep, but we are married now, and bound to each other. So we must be truthful. "Yes, I remember it. I'm sorry, its just, Nicholas and Olive are dancing together. And well I just don't want my other stepsister to be..." I couldn't finish. I couldn't imagine how it would be, Olive and Hattie living here. It would be a nightmare. "Do you really think I would consent to their marriage? Let's just ignore them and enjoy the rest of the night. Ok?" he laughed lightly. You must get approval of your siblings before you marry. Unless your the oldest, then you don't need approval of your siblings. "Ok, I'm perfectly fine with that. I love you." I smiled. "I love you too." he smiled back.

-:-

"Son, I know the toasts are about to begin. But, your mother and I have been called for urgent business out in Ayothra. I'm really sorry my son." King Jerrold had to leave us? Now? "Its ok, I'll see you tomorrow, right?" Char replied, rather hesitant. "Well... um... maybe not son. We might be coming back tomorrow or three days from now. But we'll come back," he rushed the information to us. "One last thing, Ella, the royal council has announced that you must have another child and soon. Because of your adoption, you must become pregnant within the month, since your first child will be older than your biological children. I am very sorry to put you under this pressure"

Another child? Within the month? How can I be ready within the month? All the color drained from my face, and I tightened my grip on Char's hand. But in spite of my fear, I replied "Ok, that is f-fine. But what would happen if I wasn't pregnant within the month?" King Jerrold's face looked troubled, "Then Nicholas will take the throne. As much as I love my sons, I don't want him to be king." Nicholas couldn't become king! I looked to Char, he seemed ok. I knew he would step down if I wasn't ready. But I couldn't let him do that! "Ok, it will be done." I said as steady as I could.

"Good, ok I'll see you two in three days!" he then ran to Daria, got in carriage, and left for Ayothra. "I would like to propose a toast, to the newlyweds, Char and Ella!" Mandy said loudly behind us. We turned, and everyone repeated, " To Char and Ella!" Everyone sipped their wine. Cecila is holding hands with Sir Jacob, Hattie is holding hands with Sir Fredrick, and Olive and Nicholas are holding hands.

Wait... OLIVE AND NICHOLAS ARE HOLDING HANDS!

_Its ok Ella! Calm Down!_ I ordered myself.

-:-

_**The next morning**_

The room we're in is a lot bigger than my last room, since it is for two people. The bedspread is a nice cream color, and so are the curtains. And the wallpaper is cream too, with the royal crest on it. I stretched out on the bed; Char must have already gone downstairs for breakfast. I got up, and got dressed. I chose own of my own gowns today. Mother's favorite, my long sleeved evergreen gown, the same gown that I wore for the mourning reception, after mother's funeral. Mandy used small magic to re-fit it to me, for I have grown a lot in a year. My hair was still very curly from yesterday, so I brushed it, and let it be. I walked to the staircase, and Char wasn't there at the bottom. It didn't matter; no one was in the room. So I decided to slide down. But this time I did it differently; I sat up on the wide rail, and crossed my ankles together, inside of sliding the other leg over.

This is how mother did it, so why not give it a try. I slid down the wide rail, faster than ever before, and landed on my feet. I walked into the breakfast hall, and I saw no one there. No breakfast on the table either. I walked into all the other rooms on the first floor. Not even a mouse was in sight. Mandy wouldn't be in the kitchen at this our, she had Caria with her, so they could be at the market. But something was wrong, "Where on earth could they be hiding?" I sang aloud. Even with the curse gone, I still could sing well.

I walked back upstairs, and looked in all the rooms. No one was upstairs either, and then I walked into Christopher's room. And bless his heart! He is still sleeping. I walked over to him, "Good morning Christopher," I whispered in his ear. He woke up, smiling at me. "Did you sleep ok?" He looked at me and took a deep breath. "Well, I had a bad dream." He began to cry. I gathered him in my arms, "What was it about, its only a dream." I comforted him. He cried on my shoulder, "The dream was t-that, mother and father, left! And Nicholas, he hit me, again and again!" Then, I realized Christopher might be abused, "Christopher, does Nicholas really hit you?" He looked up at me,

"He hit me yesterday, and the day we went to play ring around the rosy. Please, don't tell him me tell!" I nodded, "Its ok, I won't tell him. He'll never hit you again." Then I helped him get dressed, and I picked him up in my arms. He had many bruises on his arms and legs. Poor Child! We had to talk to Char. Christopher fell asleep as I carried him. "Good morning!" It was Sir Stephan "And how are the newly weds?" I smiled; he was the nicest guard I have ever met. "We're great, but have you seen Char?" Maybe he would know. "He's in the king's study. See you later." He walked away.

-:-

Char was at his father's knight table, just staring into space. He was wearing a black tunic, with chest armor. His face was paler than ever. "Char, what's wrong?" I put Christopher down in a chair, and rushed to Char. He didn't answer, but a tear coursed down his cheek. I hugged him, "Char, what's wrong?" He turned to me, with more tears down his cheek, "Ella, I have so bad news, as well as some fears of mine." "Ok, well I have fears about Christopher. But you go first." He stepped closer to me and took my hands. "Ella, my father and your father... were murdered last night."


	6. Chapter Six

"Today, we remember two great husbands, fathers, and gentleman." We had the Priest who performed our wedding, do the remembrance ceremony. "King Jerrold and Sir Peter were great members of society. King Jerrold left behind a kingdom, a loving wife, and six children. If anyone would like to speak of him, please do so now." Char got up from his seat by me, wearing a black tunic with mourning armor. "My father was a good man. He had many jokes, many speeches, and many words of wisdom to me and my siblings. I remember once, we were on our way to Ayothra. It was only I, Nicholas, Cecila, father, and mother who were expecting Edmond and Thomas around the time. We stopped at a local inn, and we had a pillow fight. Goose feathers flying everywhere! And the aftermath was exhaustion. When mother found us, she was not quite pleased with father, for getting feathers everywhere." Char spoke steadily in the front of the church. "Father taught me two things, bravery, and honesty. So I can't say that I'm exactly like him. Or that I'm as brave, or as noble as him. But I can say that I had a great father." He was to the point of tears, so he stepped down. When he sat back down, I took his hand in mine, and gave it a gentle squeeze. Nicholas and Queen Daria spoke.

Then the Priest spoke about father. "Sir Peter was also a wonderful man. He left behind a wife, his daughter, and two step-daughters. He was a clever merchant, who left the comfort of his home, to make a living. If anyone would like to speak of him, please do so now." I got up from my seat, wearing a black bonnet and black dress. "My father was very clever, firm, and not an easy person to fool or persuade. I remember after my mother died, he was going to send me to finishing school. I told him I would rather have a governess, and that I would work hard if I had a governess.

His response was 'So if I sent you to finishing school, you wouldn't work hard?' Thus I was sent away. My father was also known for his trickery. Went I stayed with elves in the forest, after running away from the same finishing school I was sent to, I told them I was his daughter. They called him, a sly man with tricks up his sleeve. He deceived many of the elves there. But he was still a good man who kept his word." I was also on the verge of tears; I remembered how much I loved the man, who betrayed mother and me. "When you remember my father, think of what I have said. Don't think of the sly Sir Peter of Frell. Think of the kind man who was my father." I stepped down, and went back to my seat. I pulled out a handkerchief, and wiped my falling tears. Char saw them, and gathered me in his arms, our lives were about to change for the second time in a week. The carination was tomorrow. We would take the throne.

-:-

After the mourning reception, Char and I traveled to an opened meadow. We didn't want to go back to the palace full of memories and sadness just yet. Everyone else had gone up there; we would go back in a little while. We sat down on a grassy hill, and I took off my bonnet, revealing my hair in a ponytail, tied with a black ribbon. We sat in silence for about five minutes. Then he spoke, "I'm going to find who did this. They'll give us another sign soon." His voice was firm and clear. Ayothra would never do this to their ally. Char suspects an enemy of Kyrria did this. That might mean war! So we changed the subject, "Char, even with your father gone, the council still remains true to what they want of me. I would like to keep my word. So…." This is awkward to talk about. He just looked at me, "Are you sure?" I was hesitant, "Yes, but only if you are." From that day on, I can't drink wine or be too active. I was trying to become pregnant within the month. Or else, Nicholas would take the throne. It was my duty to King Jerrold to keep my word. No matter how scared of childbirth and sex I am.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Author's Note: Sorry It has been so so so long, since I've updated. I've written chapters 7,8, & 9 out on paper. So I have to type them now. I'm also working on two other stories, So please bare with me!!**

**

* * *

**

"Today, we rise from the sadness and misery, to see the future. The heir will take his father's place at the throne today, and his wife will be our queen." Char's Uncle Jared spoke the people of Kyrria. We're being crowned today. The pressure for me to have a childwas growing more and more. We're going to try tonight, and I can't help but be nervous. The priest fell ill. He says that it is a bad omen to have a wedding and a funeral only days apart. "Presenting, Prince Charmount, and Princess Eleanor!" We walked arm in arm, from the hallway leading to the courtyard. All of Char's family were there, well it would be silly to have them to travel back to the southren castle on the other side of Kyrria. The only person who came from my family was Mandy. My stepfamily was not invited, and Hattie could not be invited since Sir Fredrick was assigned to investigate the murder of my father and the late King Jerrold. So, they were free to celebrate in the streets with Kyrria.

We kneeled at the foot of the alter, made by Char and his brothers for this day. Queen Daria crowned us, she was happy for us, but something about her wasn't at rights today. I didn't expect for her to be herself, but she has not smiled at me yet today. We rose and placed our hands on the holy bible, our free hands in the others'. "Do you both, swear to uphold the law, and to keep Kyrria's best interests in mind?" Uncle Jared asked us. Mother was an only child, so was father, so I've never had cousins or aunts and uncles. I wanted to call him Uncle, and he doesn't mind it. He is the nicest of the late King Jerrold's brothers. Always had a warm heart.

"We do." we answered in unison. "And do you Eleanor, swear to produce heirs to the throne, and to remain by your husband's side, in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad?" Both Char and Uncle Jared looked at me. This question reminded me of our wedding! "I do." I looked up into Char's eyes, those sky blue eyes I fell in love with. We smiled before Uncle Jared said, "Then let us rejoice! May these new rulers produce a happy reign over the kingdom of Kyrria. Char you may kiss your queen," Everyone laughed, "Just joking, I swear the questions reminded me of their wedding."

Char and I then took Caria up to the balcony, where we were presented to Kyrria. I saw Caria's mother, along with her brothers and sisters. The father had already passed away. I also spotted Dame Olga, alone, in the crowd. She was about to deliver her child soon. Mandy predicts its a girl, and the child will look more like father than her. She won't be pleased with that. Slannen and the elves were there, along with the giants, and of course Apple. "We as your new rulers, promise to maintain peace among other kingdoms. We also promise that all the poor will be helped as well. That is why today, the old castle will now be the new orphanage!" Char announced, looking to Caria's family, who cheered.

When we got back inside, Char had to discuss some problems with Uncle Jared. We were moved into the king and queen's chamber. It brought back many memories for Char. When he had small pox, his room had to be throughly cleaned. His mother and father already had it, so he stayed with them. He was Chrisopher's age then, so I was only three years old. Caria was hungery, so I fed her and thn she went to sleep. The fire was dying out, so I tended to it, like I did in Dame Olga's house. After it was back in full flame, I stood up and began to turn around. I stopped in space. There were footsteps behind me, I was about to turn around to see who it was, but just then I felt a small pick into my lower-back. It went through my dress and into my skin. Before I knew it, everything went black.


	8. Chapter Eight

"Your Highness, Please don't make me do this! I renounced magic long ago!" a high pitched female voice woke me up. She woman was crying, but I couldn't see. I was on the bed, laying on my back. "I'm sorry Lucinda, but you do not have a say in the matter. Its either do or die." this time a cold voice spoke, accopanied by deep male chuckles. Lucinda was here? "Ok," she said through a sob, "Caria of Kyrria. I give you the gift of obedence!" NO! This cannot be happening. I wanted to get up, to stop her, but I couldn't move. I heard rushed footsteps going out of the room, followed by the sobs of a crying Lucinda.

The dart was still in my back. Everytime I shifted my weight, It dug deeper into my skin. Did that really just happen? Did my baby really just recieve what I did, long ago? The thought of that curse on my daughter, was to much to bear. I shifted my weight again, I heard a crack. I felt a warm liquid under me, followed by sturges of pain. I was bleeding. Caria was crying softly. If she really does have the curse, she'll obey me now. "Caria, cry as loud as you can! And don't stop until somebody comes in the room!" I used every ounce of energy I had to cry out. Someone will hear her cries, go to her, and find me. As soon as she started her loud cries, I passed out.

* * *

"How could this have happened. She was alone in her room, I should have been there to protect her!" Char was furious, "I swore, that I would protect her and look what happened." I had no clue what time it was, or where I was. My eyes were still closed, and I could tell I was in a bed. "Char, you need to calm down. We'll find her attacker I swear." The voice belonged to Sir Stephan. I slowly opened my eyes, I was in my old room. The bed dressing on the bed in our chambers, propabably was covered in blood.

"Char?" I quietly croaked out. He looked down at me, and sat down by my side. "Oh Ella! We were so worried about you. I didn't... we didn't..." He stuttered, "I'm sorry. I should have stayed with you. Its just everything lat-" I cut him off by placing my finger to his lips. "Its ok, I'm fine and I'm here now. Ok? I know the reason why this happened, and I think I now my attacker." I looked down at myself. I was in a white nightgown, with a thick, heavy bandage underneath. Protecting where I was wounded. "Ok." he repiled calmly, "Will you all excuse us for a second." he turned around to talk to the crowd behind him. Mandy, Daria, Cecila, Thomas, Edmound, Sir Stephan, Sir Fredrick, and Nicholas were there.

All of them looked a deathly pale. Nicholas looked the worst though. When they left Char turned back toward me. "Caria, was given my curse!" I cried, he took me in his arms and held me tight. "And my at-ttacker, is..." I couldn't seem to finish my sentance. I was shaking so badly, overwhelmed by what I just went through only a few hours ago. "Its ok, Ella. Its ok, your safe." Char was shaking with me. "Char... Its...Nicholas." I stopped shaking, and rested my head on his shoulder. He was the one who did this, I knew it. I thought I had reconized the cold laugh that was his. Char looked at me wide eyed and ran to get the guards.

* * *

_One week Later_

Nicholas ran away before the guards could catch him. He left a note in his room.

_Dear Family,_

_Well maybe your to mad at me to call me family now. It was I who attacked Ella and your precious Caria. I have Lucinda, as well as some of Char's guards on my side. Sir Fredrick, Sir Piere, Sir Adam, and Sir Matthew. And thats only naming a few. I've started a new kingdom, made up mostly of Kyyria's rejects. I'm there king. I'm prepared to start a war upon Kyyria. I wish you the best of Luck. Be prepared for the next sign. Also, It was I who killed father and Sir Peter. I didn't want to start a war on my own father, I rather see Char lose his kingdom, and Ella. Ella will soon join me here as my queen. Whenther you like it or not, I will win._

_King Nicholas of Disarria_

"That bastard!" Cecila cried. She read the note aloud to us. I felt my face lose all its color. Char wrapped a protective arm around me. I buried my face into his shoulder, and cried. This had been the most I had ever cried. EVER! I was never usually like this. It must be hormones or something. I also was eating alot lately. And taking lots of naps. Hopefully Im not sick or something. "He killed father, I'll kill him!" Char wasn't having a good week. None of us were. Nicholas wanted me as a queen! That bastard! I hated him! He killed my father! I'll help Char kill him if its the last thing I do.

After the note inciddent. I left to see Mandy who had very big news. "Ella, dear, I don't know how to break this to you. You might have noticed your change with foods and sleep. Well dear... Your pregnant!"


	9. Chapter Nine

**Author's note: Hey Everyone!! Thanks for the great reviews I've been getting! I'll be writing a sequel to this, so stay posted my loyal readers.**

**

* * *

**

"Really!" I gasped. Finally this was happening. "How long? Do you know the gender? Does Char know yet?" I questioned probably faster than I should have. "He doesn't know yet, and think your having twins," TWINS?! "One of each! I'm so happy for you!" Mandy pulled me into a hug. Twins... I'll be the mother of two girls and a boy in nine months.

"I'm going to tell Char!" I ran out of the kitchens as quickly as I could. I reached the lobby and ran into Cecila, "Oh! I'm sorry, Cecila. Do you know where Char is?" I was gasping for air, and my body was trembling. "Yes, he's in the parlor. Ella are you ok?" she looked worried. "Yes, I'm fine! I just need to speak to him." I ran up the stairs and to the parlor, where Char was reading. I plopped next to him on the couch, and he put his book down. "Ella, whats the rush?" he looked at my gasping body. "W-Well... Char... I-I'm..." I couldn't even string three words together.

"Your what?" he looked really worried. I took a deep breath, "I pregnant!" I almost yelled. He blinked and smiled, then he lifted me from the couch, and twriled me around and began to kiss me. "This is wonderful! Do you know the gender, sweetheart?" he said between each kiss. "Yes! And we're having twins, a boy and girl!" he looked about as happy as I was.

"Whats all this raucous about?" Daria walked in holding Caria, who was playing with her rattle. "Oh, hello mother." Char placed me down, embrassed. "Ella just told me some wonderful news. News that the entire family needs to here now." Daria handed Caria off to me, and rushed to get the whole family to the parlor.

About five minutes later, she came back with everyone, including Mandy. "Well, everyone.." Should I ease into a converstation, or just tell them. "I'M PREGNANT!" I cried, happily. All of them looked shocked and happy, excpt Mandy, who just looked happy. "Congradulations!" Cecila came rushed to me, hugging me and Caria. "Three kids in a year!" Edmound and Thomas chimed together, while hugging Char. "Does this mean a baby?" Chrisopher asked. "Yes it does Chrissy," Daria picked up her son, "Yes it does."

"We're having twins, so Ella needs alot help in the coming months." Char adressed the family. I really will need help, once my stomach grows, I won't be much help around here. "Not a problem dear, I've had twins before. Mandy and I know what to do!" Daria replied. This was going to be a great nine months.

_8 1/2 months later_

Dear Diary,

I know its been awhile since I've written. The babies are due soon, and I'm a nervous wreck. Mandy and Daria have helped me through these past months, and I don't know what I would have done without them. Char is my rock, and my moral support, and I'm glad he's the father of my children. Caria is walking now! And she can say 'Mum and Dad'! Char and I are thrilled.

We have not yet recieved the awaited sign from Nicholas. What scared me the most was him wanting me to be his queen! I shiver at the thought of it. But it won't happen, it'll never happen! Caria's curse hasn't been to much trouble. Char and I ordered her not to tell anyone, unless she really wants to, or her life depended on it. Its been a bit easier with her having the curse. But I preffered to raise normal kids, untouched by fairies magic, except Mandy. I've been drinking alot of her curing soup, and I don't really mind the hairs in it.

I'll never forgive him for doing this to my child. Char says he'll be put to death for his actions againist the crown, even if he is family. My husband is really protective of me, and a bit selfish on the topic of me. We'll, I'm also selfish too! I can't imagine him marrying anyone else but me.

Twins are on there way,

Ella.

I put my diary back in its hiding spot under the bed, and got back in bed. Mandy said it was best that I stayed in bed until the babies are born. I didn't mind it, Char stayed with me for most of the day, and left to get food, go to a meeting, or got to the loo. He was getting food for us now. An extra large bowl of curing soup for both of us. It was around eight a'clock. Right after this we are going to bed. Mandy said that I really needed my rest, because the babies might be coming within the next few days. I'm both scared and excited.

"Ready for Soup?" Char walked in the room, holding two bowls. He climbed in beside me, and we began to eat. "Mandy says its anyday now..." I whispered, "Have we finalized the names?" "Yes, Eleanor and Bambi are our girl names. And Jerrold and Peter are the boy names. Seee I didn't forget." He chuckled. I couldn't help but laugh with him. When we were done, he took my bowl and put it on the table. Then he changed into his night clothes and turned off the lights. "Goodnight." he kissed me. "I love you." I whispered in his ear. I saw his face glow in the moonlight, "I love you too." Then we fell asleep.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Or's note: Thank you all for the great reviews I've been getting. I just started another story so bear with me please. Anyway this chapter is a major one. I'm winging it so I hope you enjoy!! I'll be working a little bit in Char's P.O.V, because something major happens with him, and with Ella. And the both include Nicholas. **

_**Char's P.O.V………………**_

The clock chimed eight o' clock as I walked out of the castle. Mandy needed more Unicorn hair and a vegetable for Mandy's curing soup, being prepared for Ella. Since all the servants were busy getting the twins room ready, I decided to go. I wanted to visit Caria's brothers' and sisters' at their new home. The oldest, Marigold Hanford, moved out of the orphanage and got married, so she took her siblings with her. The girls were in finishing school, while the boy's were apprenticed to blacksmiths, shoe makers, and carpenters.

They won't believe the Caria, or should I say, Serena, is walking and talking now at the age of one. We tell her everyday that she has brothers and sisters already, so that she won't deny them when she is older. As I walked to the marketplace, it wasn't as warm and welcoming as it usually was, not a soul was in sight. I walked over to the bakery where Nicholas had argued with the baker's wife. "Has anything happened here sir?" I asked the baker, "The market seems deserted." He put his rolls in the brick oven and walked over to me. "Well a bunch of men came last night and kidnapped a whole bunch of children from this one family. Mostly lasses being taken, including some older chick, the lasses got back from some school to see their baby sister. The littlest one told me that yesterday, as the older lass was buying some bread. Apparently she's married to the Duke Stowe down the road. People are worried, and they're all inside their shops, protecting their children."

Finally, Char had an epiphany. "Do you know their surname, sir, the older girl's?" he questioned. The baker pondered the question for awhile, and finally remembered. "Yea, I think it was Hanford or something like that. Char muttered thanks and immediately rushed down the road to the place where his father was found beaten and hung.

_**Meanwhile……………… Ella's P.O.V……………………**_

Ella was sitting up in bed, reading her language book. She taught Caria a little bit of Gnome already, and she couldn't stop saying 'Chocooo! Chocooa re hattus!' Meaning 'Mummy! Daddy has my hat!' Char had been taking her favorite hat and wearing it around the castle, only for her to chase after him, and beg to be lifted to get it. In the end, it resulted in her getting her hat back, and Daddy tickling her to cute giggles.

Ella had just finished reading about greeting in Gnome language, when a sharp pain cast over her abdomen, and she felt wet. _'Oh no……My water broke! Why must it be now when Char is at the market?' _she thought. There was a bell above her bed, so she sat up more in bed, and rang it, as the contractions started to come. Quickly, Mandy and Daria entered the room with a wet cloth, twine, a blanket, a towel, and a potion. "Here Ella, drink this. It helps with the pain. And don't worry, Sir Stephan will go find Char and Daria and I will deliver the twins." Mandy feed her the potion and Daria held Ella's hand, and placed the wet cloth on her forehead. Ella felt better instantly, but the pain was still coming, only in smaller doses. "Ok Ella, I need you to relax. When the contractions are closer together, then I'll tell you to push." Ella relaxed on her pillow while, she squeezed Daria's hand, then she began to cry. _'Where is the father of the child when you need him?'_

_**Meanwhile……………Char's P.O.V……………….**_

Char finally reached the old castle. Where he and Ella fell in love, and where his father spent his boyhood. He walked to the Garden to find five very familiar faces. Hattie, Sir Fredrick, Sir Pierre, Sir John, and last but not least, Nicholas, were standing there all wearing black cloaks. Tucked in Nicholas's arms, was the very frightened face of Marigold Hanford. All the children were gagged and bound to a tree. "So nice for you to join us big brother." He smirked at Char, "I told you that peasant would be nothing but trouble." He laughed. The others soon joined him. As Char stepped closer, Nicholas pulled Marigold tighter to him. Marigold let out a small whimper, and began to cry. "Nicholas……Why do you doing this, your own family, your own people? What do you want with her?" Nicholas stared at his brother, and then at crying Marigold.

"Well… I do need someone to be my queen before I take Ella. Until I get bored then she'll go to Pierre. The thing is, I have no idea what we can possibly do with all these children, I guess I could maybe kil-'" "No please don't hurt them," Marigold begged, "I'll be yours and go with you, just give them to Charmont. Please…" she finished silently. Nicholas smirked at her and nodded. Then Hattie and Fredrick untied the children and then they ran to Char. "You better hurry back Char, leaving a very pregnant Eleanor soon to be in labor wasn't the best idea you had. Then, they got on their three horses, Hattie being with Fredrick and Marigold being with Nicholas. Marigold still had tears streaming down her face when she saw her brothers' and sisters' start to cry for her. She was in for a rough time back with Nicholas, most likely abuse and her becoming his temporary queen.

As he and the six children walked back up to the castle, Sir Stephan ran up to him. "Char…." He was clearly out of breath, "Ella (pant) needs (pant) you (pant) NOW!" Char ordered Stephan to walk the children to the castle, as he ran up through the front gates and up to Ella's room.

**Author's note: Yes I know it's a cliffe. Well I finally updated. But I really got to go to bed. Hope you enjoyed it!!!**


	11. Chapter Eleven

The contractions were becoming much more intense. Who knew that this was what a mother would go though to give a child life. Sharp, piercing pain continued to take over Ella's body. The potion still had to kick in, in order to ease it, if only a little bit. Daria had but a cool cloth of Ella's brow, to keep away infections. Ingrid firmly held Ella's hand while each contraction came charging through. The room was quickly filled with most of the female servants in the castle; after all, they helped Daria while she was in labor. A cloth was placed below Ella, for any blood that spilled. Also, Mandy was on hand with a blond replenishing potion, just in case.

"Alright dear, it's about time to start pushing," said Jana, calmly. She is the eldest servant, who delivered all of Daria's children, and King Jerrold himself. _Where is Char? _Ella wondered. Sir Stephan still hadn't returned from finding him. The father of the children's presence was unknown, until he came running into the room. "Ella… I am so sorry!" he rushed over to his wife.

"Its ok, you're here now and that's all that matters now." Ella looked up at him, and gripped his hand tightly. "Ok dear, ready?" Mandy asked. Ella nodded, "Now push!"

_Later that week………_

Ella was in the nursery with her three children, Caria, Jerrold, and Elle. The twin's delivery was over all a nightmare. Char got their late, and it took about five hours to deliver. Jerrold is the heir to the throne, just like his grandfather. Caria loved her new siblings, and her real siblings who now stayed at the castle. Every day, Arminda, the second youngest, would ask Ella and Char where Marigold is, all the guards where searching for signs of Nicholas, Fredrick, Marigold, and Hattie, but nothing has come up. "Don't worry dear; I'm sure she'll come soon…" Mandy told Arminda.

"Your Highness," Daniel, the mail carrier, walked in the nursery with a letter. "For the last time Daniel, please call me Ella." Ella scolded the thirteen year old, while nursing Elle. "Ok… Ella, this just came in for you, its been checked. I think its best for you to open it with Char…."

_Later_

_Dear Queen Eleanor,_

_Congratulations on your two new children and yes I do know about them. I'm sure Jerrold will follow in my dear brother's footsteps. Marigold time is running out You should her how she cries in the dugeons below, for her siblings. I keep telling her that she's better off without them and her foolish excuse for a husband. But she denies everything I say. She'll be my queen soon, I'm sure I'll have many heirs, just like you and Char do now. The war shall begin soon, and Dissariana will rise above the rest. Another day is dawning, and your time is up._

_King Nicholas of Dissaraina._

**A/N: I know that it is super short. I just wanting to get the labor part over with, and move on. You know the daughter's name now. So please review and I might update sooner than you think!**


End file.
